Bloody Roar 4 Plans
by Mmmmwwww
Summary: I'm just bored and I thought about a dream BR game for us BR fans... ~_~;; Flames are welcome but enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own BR. They belong to shitty Hudson, who should have taken us fans' ideas to make the games better!   
Dedication: Thanks to my friends! Thanks to Tiger5913 for telling me to do it!   
Note: Asterisk(*) after an item means it's unlockable. 

**Bloody Roar IV**   
**General stuffs**   
By RAYClovis

**Modes(showed in the same order as in Title screen)**

**Arcade:** Eight randomly selected characters(who are not you or the last boss) and one last pre-selected boss.   
**Story:** Showing the stories of the characters, each with pictures at beginning, and between battles but endings are CG movies. **Vs.:** Where you can duke it out against your friend, 'nuff said.   
**Tag Team Battle:** Where you can control multiple characters as a team against other teams. Can control either two or three characters for each team. Can switch characters during the battles. For one player or two players.   
**Survival:** Try surviving up to 100 stages without losing; same old Survival rules apply here.   
**Infinite Survival*:** Now unlimited, it is absolutely unbeatable because it don't have an end. In other words, it'll last until you die or forfeit.   
**PMD(PlayerMustDie) Survival*: **Same as Hyper Survival. You can't morph as there's no beast gauge for you but CPU can.   
**Time Attack: **Same as the Time Attack mode in BRI and PF.   
**Custom*: **Have several special options that works only for battles in this mode.   
**Practice: **Same as Practice mode in BRIII and PF   
**Option: **Enough said. 

**Stages**

**Alley:**   
Long and narrow, one end blocked by a heap of cars. Dark. Destructible trash cans and garbage. Characters can jump up the fire stair and move to the upper section of Alley, two large, flat rooftops that are fenced. Bottom section is an advantage for combo characters as it's hard to side-step. 

**Office:**   
Large and square but also littered with obstacles, destructible objects including desks, computers, chairs, vending machines, cubicle walls, and etc. Low ceiling limit the jumping and flying greatly. Coffee machines can left brown stains on one's costume. Punching or kicking right into a vending machine would results being unable to move, block, or attack for two seconds. 

**Skyscraper:**   
Large but not fenced and slightly unleveled. Falling over the edges will result in instant-death(as there is no Ring Out option) and end the match easily. Due the to massive size, it is very hard to send them completely over the edges without hitting REAL hard. Birds will occasionally fly by and litter poops on you. Stepping on a poop will cause you to slip and fall. 

**Classroom:**   
Middle-sized and filled with destructible desks and chairs. Will left a layer of white powder on one's costume if slammed into a blackboard hard. Low ceiling also limit the jumping and flying greatly. 

**Stadium:**   
Very giant flat arena. Absolutely no obstacles but two football poles, benches and tables. Mud can be sprayed onto one's costume. 

**Dojo:**   
Middle-sized and flat. Illuminated by four extinguishable torches at the corners. 

**Cliffside:**   
Dark and flat. One side(the cliff edge) can cause instant-end. One bright crescent moon on the midnight sky, shining the characters ghost white. All other sides are just wood. 

**Stairway:**   
Very compact spaces, spiral downward and cause extra damage if rolled down a flight of stairs. Low ceiling limits flying and jumping. 

**Parking Lot:**   
Bright and large. Cars are destructible. Only Stun can lift them in beast form and used them as weapons. There is a hidden trailer. 

**Power Plant:**   
Middle-sized. Can cause extra damage if slammed into a generator. 

**Laboratory:**   
Dim and cross-shaped. Walls lined up with destructible test tubes. 

**Flaming Rubble:**   
Irregular shape-shifting stage surrounded with fire and rubbles. Can cause damage if you touch the flames. 

**School Bathroom*:**   
Small and donut-shaped. Destructible toilets, stalls, sinks, mirrors, hand dryers, and paper towel disposers. 

**Chocolate Factory*:**   
Largest and bright. Two open tanks with puddles of liquified chocolate at the bottom in the middle of the room. Can move down into one of them but cannot get out. Kenji and Uriko regain health faster inside the chocolate tanks. 

**Swimming Pool*:**   
Also donut-shaped but much larger and there are chairs, tables, and barbeque grills. 

**Apartment Building*:**   
Starts in a small apartment at the top floor. Floors are destructible for about seven storeys. 

**Void*:**   
No limit, no boundaries, no obstacle, no light, nothing but you and your opponent. 

**Bedroom*:**   
Tiniest and dim. A king-sized heart-shaped bed in the middle of the room, touching a wall. All characters here will be wearing pajamas instead of normal costumes! 

**Options**

**Difficulty: **Select a difficult from 1 to 8   
**Attack Level: **Select an attack level from 1 to 8   
**Time limit: **Select an time limit: 20 seconds, 40 seconds, 60 seconds, 90 seconds, Infinite   
**Round: **Select an amount of rounds in matches fron 1 to 5   
**Control Configuration: **Self-explained.   
**Sound: **Self-explained.   
**Movies and Pictures: **Shows you the pictures and movies you've unlocked in Story mode   
**Play Data:** Keeps track of your playing record   
**Memory Card: **Save or load files here. Can turn on Auto-Save on/off. 

**Custom Mode Options**

**Start Game:** Play against a human opponent, a computer opponent, all computer opponents, infinite battles   
**Models:** Normal, Kid, Big Arm, Big Head   
**Any Cancel Point*:** All BRII fan should know about it   
**Beast Drive Cancel Point*: **Same as above but you can actually link two or more beast drives without trouble using it.   
**Blood Display:** Here you can turn blood on or off   
**Extra-Bloody*: **This option will make the battles bloodier, Blood Display must be on   
**Dismemberment*:** Turn this on and you can dismember your opponent with a slash or a bite. A clean, powerful hit to your opponent while he/she is very low on health will shatter him/her, sending body parts and blood flying.   
**Attack Speed*:** Slow- slowen all attacks, increases strength drastically, makes comboing harder. Normal- normal speed and damage. Furious- Very fast attack, lowers strength, enable you to do impossible combos.   
**Recovery Speed*: **Determine how fast health can regain. Select from 0X to 10X   
**Charge Speed*:** Determine how fast Beast guage can fill up. Select from 0X to 10X   
**HyperBeast*:** When turned on, all the rounds and matches will have the characters in only Hyperbeast mode without time limit   
**Wall Display:** If turned off, the walls will become invisible 

**Ways to Unlock Secrets**

**Infinite Survival:** Beat 25 opponents in Survival mode in one go.   
**PMD Survival:** Beat 150 opponents in Infinite Survival, no need to do it in one try   
**Difficulty 9 and 10:** Beat Arcade and Story mode without using a continue with all characters in Difficulty 8   
**Any Cancel Point:** Beat 25 opponents in Arcade using the same character   
**Beast Drive Cancel Point:** Beat 100 opponents in Custom mode using Any Cancel Point   
**Extra-Bloody and Dismemberment:** Beat Arcade three times, finishing the boss with a slash or a bite.   
**Attack Speed:** Beat the Story mode twice with Stun for Slow, and Kenji or Uriko for Furious   
**Recovery Speed: **Collect at least 200 pictures and 6 endings in Story mode   
**Charge Speed: **Collect all 480 pictures and 18 endings in Story mode   
**HyperBeast:** Collect all characters' secret costumes.   
**School Bathroom stage:** Beat the story mode with Kenji and Uriko.   
**Chocolate Factory stage:** Beat the Arcade mode three times without using a continue as Uriko   
**Swimming Pool stage: **Beat the Arcade mode three times without losing a round as Kenji   
**Apartment Building stage:** Beat 20 opponents in the Survival mode without using a Beast Drive   
**Void stage: **Send 30 opponents flying over the edges of Skyscraper Rooftop using the same character   
**Bedroom stage:** Beat 100 opponents in Tag Team Battle mode using one of the following teams: Kenji and Uriko, Yugo and Alice, Long and Jane, Alan and Jenny   
**Secret Costume #1:** Beat the Arcade mode with a character to unlock his/her first hidden costume; press Start button to select it   
**Secret Costume #2:** Beat the character's Story mode to unlock his/her second hidden costume; press a right shoulder button to select it   
**Secret Costume #3:** Beat 15 opponents in PMD Survival to unlock the last hidden costume for your character; press a left shoulder button to select it.   
**Secret Character #1:** Beat the Arcade mode without using a continue and you'll promote to a special Stage to fight against an opponent with the same character as you, beat it without losing a round to reach a final special stage against the secret character. Beat him and win him. If you lose, you'll have to try all over again.   
**Secret Character #2:** Beat 50 opponents within an hour in Survival mode to unlock the last secret characters. Don't have to be in one go but must have at least ten wins each try in order to qualifies.   
**Hidden movies: **Beat the story mode using the couples: Kenji and Uriko, Yugo and Alice, Long and Jane, Alan and Jenny. Collecting all pictures and movies also allow you to view a special movie. 

**Arena Hidden Funny Stuffs**

**Alley:**   
-When your opponent's back is turned on you and he/she is facing the dump, use the throw. Instead of a normal back throw, you'll pick up and stuff your opponent into the dump, causing a good deal of damage   
-On the rooftops, use throws when your opponent's right between you and the clothesline. You'll wrap the clothesline around your opponent round and round and render him/her immobile for three seconds. Works only once 

**Office:**   
-corner your opponent against a copier machine and use the throw. You'll grabbed your opponent, lift up the copier cover, shoves your opponent's face onto the copying glass, and activate the copier! After the battle, you get to see a short cinema showing your opponent's squashed face printing out of the aforementioned copier. It can work as long as the copier machines aren't destroyed 

**Skyscraper:**   
-Play as Gado, Shina, or Shenlong. During the battle, let yourself to slip on a bird poop and make sure that your face landed right into another poop. It'll trigger a halirious cutscene where you'll curse, grab an assualt rifle offscreen, and blast the birds before throwing the assualt rifle away and continue the match. No more birds poops after it! 

**Classroom:**   
-in the beginning of a battle of Long versus an Ohgami or Nonomura. Long will pick up a textbook and start reading it aloud. Then Uriko will complain how tough is math. Kenji will complain about History classes. Yugo will complain about English. And Alice will complain about computing.   
-As Long, use throw on a opponent that's cornered to an undented blackboard. You'll force your opponent to write: 'I will not fight for unpure reasons again.' for 500 times on the blackboard before you throw a chalk eraser at your opponent's face. It can work as long as the blackboards aren't dented. Afterward, the blackboard will become filled with writings. The handwritings depends on your opponent, with Gado having the most decent handwriting and Yugo the worst handwriting. 

**Stairway:**   
-At the top of the stage, using a beast drive that can send your opponent all the way across the stage will send your opponent tumbling down the entire flight of stair, causing him/her to lose a whooping 75% of his/her health including the damage from beast drives. 

**Parking Lot:**   
-Only for those battles: Kenji Vs. Uriko, Yugo Vs. Alice, Shina Vs. Long, and Jenny Vs. Gado. In any one of previous battle order, find the hidden trailer and use a throw on your opponent while he/she's cornered against a door on the trailer. It'll cause the female character to open the door, pull her opponent in, and close the door behind her. Then the trailer will start rocking for a few seconds before the two came out again, with the male character dazed in joy. 

**School Bathroom & Apartment Building:**   
-force your opponent to a toilet and throw him/her. It'll cause you to lift your opponent, turn them upside-down, and shove his/her head into the toilet. While your opponent's struggling, you'll flush the toilet while holding your opponent! 

**Bedroom:**   
-Special Pre-battle interactions:   
Kenji Vs Uriko:   
Kenji: That's a nice pajama you are wearing, Riko.   
Uriko: Thanks Kenji but I felt hot with it...   
Kenji: Oh how awful it must be in a summer night...   
Uriko: Yeah, and I think I'm going to take a bath soon.   
Kenji: I'll be with you.   
Yugo Vs Alice:   
Alice: Yugo, don't think about it...   
Yugo: Why not? It's such a nice bed...   
Alice: Please think about safe sex and you forget your protections.   
Yugo: Meh, who need them anyway?   
Long Vs Shina:   
Long: Isn't your pajama a bit too long for summer?   
Shina: Yeah it is too hot for me. I want to take it off but my dad won't let me.   
Long: Screw that old lion.   
Gado Vs Jenny:   
Jenny: Mmm... Dear, which one's better? A whip or a dildo?   
Gado: Frankly, I don't think we need them.   
Busuzima Vs (anybody except himself)   
Busuzima: *wears nothing but a censor bar covering his junk* Wanna to blow on my weiner!?   
Opponent: *covers eyes and shierks* GET AWAY!!! *continues to cover eyes for the entire match* 

-----------   
**Author's Note:** I am bored and thirsty for a fan-friendly BR game... ~_~;; Flames are welcome. Oh and, since there are going to be two secret characters, what kinds of beast forms do you want them to have(don't be afraid to say a made-up character of your or others!)? Any suggestions are welcome! Oh and, the next part of this one will be General Combat stuffs! 


End file.
